


dreaming of you

by seochangbin



Series: hands on me [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, also feelings happen!!!!, also vomiting but like it doesn't ACTUALLY happen, chan comes on minho's face, changjin is mentioned!, hahaha....., i dunno how im supposed to tag that, just a lil degradation if that makes sense, kinda???, oh ya also, ok uh here comes the sin, sub!chan ehehe, there's also fluff at the end tho im not THAT nasty, yay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: chan can’t get minho out of his mind. he hasn’t gotten out of his mind since their little 'incident'.





	dreaming of you

**Author's Note:**

> this compared to my last fic in this series? 0 to 100 real quick im sorry  
> uH there's still fluff at the end of this and kinda like developments with minchan uwu  
> ok uh have fun w this i hope i tagged everything right in the tags agh

chan can’t get minho out of his mind. he hasn’t gotten out of his mind since their _incident_ in the kitchen. chan doesn’t want minho to get out of his mind, out of his thoughts.

he can’t stop thinking of the dirty ways he’d like to make minho feel good -- fuck him hard and raw while he pushes minho into the table, fuck into his mouth with little control as minho sits there and takes it like the _good boy_ he is. he wants to let minho ride him, watch the beautiful dancer put his body to good use and take him fully, the toned muscles in his back and thighs straining just to pleasure him as he bounces on his cock with grace and fluidity.

or maybe he wants minho to do those things to him. have minho fuck him into the couch face down, fuck his face while he’s trying to suck minho off, or have minho rim him with his sinful, teasing tongue.

 

 _oh_ , it’s too much to think of now. he has to work on producing tracks for the next comeback, but he’ll save it for the days where he’s bored and when changbin’s out of the room, probably sleeping in hyunjin’s bed with his boyfriend. he’s glad that happens sometimes. he always needs a little time to himself, to unwind from the stress of being the leader of an rookie idol group. it’s tough.

sometimes chan wishes minho will magically pop in to check on him, and help take care of him with a handjob or a blowjob or something. or maybe minho will walk in on chan pleasuring himself and do the work for him. maybe he wouldn’t even help out, just keep watching chan jerk himself off and fuck himself on his fingers. fuck, that’d be hot.

so he hopes. hopes that as he pushes off his shorts and boxers that minho will stumble upon him jerking off and call him a _bad_ boy for touching himself without permission, that minho will come and help him, that minho will punish him and make him finger himself and make sure chan _can’t_ come. he hopes that changbin gets the hint when and if minho leaves the room to go check on chan, that changbin won’t leave the comfy spot that he’s permanently made in hyunjin’s bed, next to the younger boy. just so chan can have minho all to himself.

he comes before he can hope any longer.  


chan wakes up half hard every other day, minho always haunting his dreams, doing unspeakable things to him. he always rushes out of the room before changbin can wake up, to finish himself off hurriedly in the bathroom before any of the other members start banging the door down, complaining that they need to pee.

today, he makes a mistake.

dream-minho had done a number on him. dream-minho had fucked his face, came in his mouth, fucked his ass, came _in_ him, all with his prettily red cock (who knew a cock could be _this pretty?_ minho’s actual dick would probably be) all while chan had to bear the strain on his own dick, a cock ring tight around its base. he doesn’t know what fucked-up part of his mind would _do_ that to dream-him, because real life-him was left to bear with the consequences -- a hard-on that almost hurt, one that he would have to take care of on his own, in a dorm with members he _really didn’t_ want to bump into now.

yet, he’s so desperate to come. he runs to the bathroom at lightning speed, haphazardly closing the door as he turns on the shower head. he doesn’t step in though, staying outside -- clothed and dry -- as he strokes himself lazily, quickly, hurriedly, hoping the rush of water drowns out his desperate whimpers.

 

in a dorm with nine boys and only two bathrooms, it’s not uncommon for members to brush their teeth while another is showering in the morning. hearing the water in the bathroom running, minho assumes it’s safe to go in to freshen up. the sight of chan, cock heavy in his hands, as minho enters is enough to make him salivate. chan’s so invested in getting himself off that he doesn’t even notice minho’s presence in the bathroom with him, doesn’t notice minho’s piercing gaze on him.

minho admits, he’s been avoiding the older boy for the past few days. after their first remotely sexual encounter, he’s stayed away from chan as much as possible. it’s not that he doesn’t want chan, though.

minho’s afraid that once he gets his hands on chan, he won’t be able to get his hands _off_ of him. the pale, supple flesh of his inner thighs, waiting to be bruised under his touch, the vast expanse of his neck, _oh_ , he just wants to suck the prettiest blues and purples into it.

now that chan has been served to him on a silver platter, vulnerable, horny, and literally whimpering _his_ name as he gets himself off, minho thinks that this is fate’s way of telling him that he’s allowed to make chan feel good.

chan only realises someone else is in the bathroom with him, when they walk past him towards the shower. the running water trickles to a close, and a teasing voice lilts, “oh channie, what a waste of water.”

the older boy’s eyes, having been screwed shut from how _good_ getting off felt, are wide open now. he stares at minho like a deer caught in headlights -- literally, minho had caught him jerking off while whining his name, there was no getting out of this.

“if you wanted me, you could have just asked, love,” minho says, voice too innocent for what he was insinuating.

chan trembles. “no, too- too embarrassing. you would have laughed at me.”

minho does laugh, and a bright red flush forms on chan’s face.

“hyungie, don’t laugh at me,” chan whines in a stream of consciousness, his grip on his dick tightening just a bit.

minho stutters at the improper use of the honorific, but groans when he sees the effect it has on the older.

“you get off on calling me hyung? how crude, channie,” minho teases again. “come, stand up straight. let me help you, baby.”

he shakily straightens himself up, more so than he was earlier. minho, impatient already, shoves the older boy against the glass door of the shower cubicle lightly. chan stifles a moan with his hand, even though he’s afraid to move under minho’s hot, intimidating glare.

“fuck, i haven’t done anything to you and you’re already like this? so hard,” minho punctuates by cupping chan’s erection roughly. “and all just for me? what a good boy, channie.”

chan gasps in relief at the sensation of minho’s hand on his cock, “i’m your good boy, hyung. anything for you.”

“anything for you,” minho repeats, sinking to the floor on his knees. he drools onto chan’s hard cock, using his spit to make getting chan off easier.

minho letting his saliva fall onto his cock is downright sexy, chan thinks, as his head lolls back against the door, barely able to keep his eyes on the younger man. the precum leaking from the tip of chan’s dick helps too, as minho strokes it fluidly, gracefully even.

chan can handle it. he can handle it.

minho’s mouth is suckling on the head of his cock now. he can’t handle it.

minho’s mouth is so wet, and so, so warm, and as minho’s warmth inches further and further down his cock, chan’s head is practically spinning. he babbles, utter nonsense spilling from his mouth, aside from the occasional profanity and the whimpering of minho’s name.

chan doesn’t know how minho is _this_ good at giving head, sucking him off like it’s no big deal. his eyes are half-lidded, looking up at chan sultrily. that, combined with minho, pretty minho, taking all of his cock in his mouth effortlessly, is almost enough to make chan come. but he doesn’t have permission.

“hyung, i’m gonna come,” chan warns breathlessly. his hidden plea echoes in the small space of the bathroom, followed by a particularly loud moan when his cock hits the back of minho’s throat.

minho pulls off of chan’s dick with a soft ‘pop’.

“that’s fine, baby. just keep it down, alright? we don’t want the others to hear you,” he mentions, one hand still stroking chan slowly.

“unless you want them to hear you.”

before minho can even get back to sucking chan off, the tension building up in chan’s tummy finally snaps.

“minho-hyung!” he gasps as he comes, white painting minho’s face.

minho is startled but he lets it happen, uncomplaining as he tilts his head back, opening his mouth in hopes of getting some of chan’s release in his mouth. he’s always been dying to taste chan.

after chan gets down from his high, he then realises what he’s done.

“hyung, i’m sorry, i-” he stutters apologetically.

minho chuckles, fingers gathering the come on his face. he puts his fingers into his mouth after, humming at the taste.

“don’t be, you taste so good,” he reassures. “who knew that our little channie would be a exhibitionist? getting off on knowing our members might find out what we’re up to, what a _dirty_ boy, channie.”

chan groans, blood starting to rush to his cock once again, even though he’d barely just orgasmed.

“a dirty boy only deserves to get his face fucked, don’t you think? fitting for such a dirty boy like you.” minho snarls with no bite in his voice, getting up and off the ground slowly.

“yes, yes,” chan readily agrees, letting minho push him down to his knees in front of him.

minho looks chan dead in the eyes, face emotionless but his eyes fiery with passion, lust -- chan can’t tell.

 

“then beg.”

 

chan almost sobs then and there.

“please, hyung- please fuck my mouth, i deserve it. for being such a dirty boy, for being _your_ dirty boy- oh god, _please_ ,” chan pleads. he really, _really_ wants this.

minho gives him a look of nonchalance that tells chan he can go ahead. chan kisses minho’s erection through his pyjama pants softly, nuzzling his face up to it as well. the younger man can only groan in pleasure, at just how _obscene_ the man at his feet is.

minho’s pyjama pants and boxers are pushed down to the floor in one, fluid motion, going relatively slow in fear of angering the man towering over him. minho’s hard, aching cock bobs against his toned stomach almost comically as the clothing chan had removed pools around his ankles.

chan salivates at the sight. minho’s dick is exactly what he’d dreamed of, and even more. it’s longer than his, and the thought of choking on minho’s cock as he blows him sounds _really_ _fucking good_ right now.

he experimentally licks at minho’s cock like he’s licking a popsicle on a hot summer day, continuing to do so when minho lets out a hum of approval.

“don’t tease, chris,” minho warns impatiently, a little too long since chan had started playing with his dick, lapping at the head and the length of it like he’s parched.

chan perks up at the use of his english name and inhales deeply to pull himself together, before he takes minho into his mouth cautiously. he reminds himself to breathe as he takes minho further down, the sheer girth of his cock a little overwhelming even for chan.

 

he tongues at the prominent vein on the underside of minho’s cock to distract himself almost, as he gets accustomed to just how _big_ minho is in his mouth.

chan’s mouth around minho feels _so_ good, with chan swallowing around him so he doesn’t make a mess. minho bucks his hips up involuntarily, cock hitting the back of chan’s throat. chan heaves at the feeling, his gag reflex acting up.

minho becomes wary at the reaction from the older man. “are you okay, channie?” he asks with concern, stroking his cheek as he holds chan’s face in his hand. chan nods reassuringly, cock still heavy in his mouth, before moving minho’s hand from his cheek into his hair. he squeezes, to get minho to tighten his grip and to tell him that he’ll be fine.

minho takes that as a yes.

he slowly thrusts into chan’s mouth, careful not to trigger chan’s gag reflex. chan throwing up onto his cock seemed interesting enough though, maybe another time. he doesn’t want to scare the other off too early.

both of them groan at the feeling -- chan, with minho’s cock shoved down his throat, the taste of his precome on his tongue; minho, cock enveloped in the warm heat of chan’s mouth, accompanied by the bare grazing of teeth on him every so often -- _fuck._

minho tugs at chan’s locks roughly, effectively pulling chan off his cock as the older man whines at the sudden emptiness in his mouth. “don’t complain, channie. i’m telling you now, hyung is gonna fuck your mouth nice and good, and you’re gonna sit here and take it, okay?” minho huffs, but chan knows there isn’t bad intention behind it.

chan nods eagerly, loosening his jaw before sinking back down on minho’s cock. he wants this, he _really_ wants this right now, for minho to wreck his throat till his voice gets hoarse for the rest of the day. he hums in anticipation.

minho fucks into chan’s mouth shallowly, faster than he was before, eager to chase his own release. his hips are stuttering, his hair flopped over his eyes and his grip on chan’s hair firm and steady, to keep him in place. “fuck, chris. you feel so good. you’re so fuckin’ good for me, baby, so good to me.”

chan would love to be minho’s toy, just a hole for him to fuck and come into. but with minho babying and praising him now as he fucks his mouth, he thinks that’s pretty good too. to make minho feel good, to make him come -- that’s what chan wants.

and what chan wants, chan gets. minho takes one look at chan -- pink lips stretched around his cock, hair messy from him tugging and grabbing at it, spit dribbling out of the corners of chan’s mouth, all nice and fucked out -- and comes at the sight.

chan’s taken aback by the salty and slightly bitter taste flooding his mouth, and tries to swallow as much of minho’s come as he can. of course, his inexperience (he’s only seen it in the porn he’s watched) deems him unsuccessful when he tries, and chan ends up choking as minho’s come spurts into his mouth.

he gulps down the thick substance to the best of his ability, even though his throat is still a little uncomfortable from choking earlier.

 

chan’s embarrassingly hard for someone who already came once, but he doesn’t turn down minho’s offer to shower together -- most of their clothes were already off, anyways. besides, he could never turn minho down.

chan steps into the shower right after minho, who smirks as he gets the water running. “hyung, you’re insatiable,” he chuckles as he notices the older man’s _problem_ , clearly already out of the headspace he was in earlier.

chan only blushes in response, as minho takes chan’s cock in his hand once again, fluidly stroking chan to completion as the warm water from overhead pours down on them.

he loves how minho looks -- his dark brown hair dampened by the water, making it curl beautifully to frame his pretty eyes in a way that he can’t describe; water droplets caught on his surprisingly long lashes (he’s never really noticed) and dotting his face; minho’s bottom lip, plump and pink, bitten on lightly in concentration, as he has his slender, dainty hand around chan’s cock.

and as he gets closer and closer to his release, chan babbles. he rambles on and on about how good minho feels, like how he did earlier when minho’s mouth was on him.

and then, with his mind clouded in pleasure, chan begs, “oh god, minho. minho, i’m so close. please, minho, i love you so much, please.”

 

minho’s eyes flutter open, having shut themselves as he’d helped chan. he’s taken aback by the sudden proclamation; but he doesn’t falter, doesn’t halt his movements, so the man under him can come once again.

chan comes down from his second high, body now limp against minho. the younger man chuckles at chan’s state and makes sure he’s okay.

he gets chan onto his knees -- it almost looks like the position they were in earlier, but chan’s back is facing minho this time. minho guides chan’s head under the stream of water from the showerhead, getting his hair wet before shampooing it thoroughly. he massages at chan’s scalp while he does so, and chan sighs at the feeling.

“so, you love me, huh?” minho nonchalantly mentions, as if he were talking about something as mundane as the weather.

chan would open his eyes in shock right now, but he doesn’t want to go blind from shampoo falling into his eye. he feels his face flush red (even though minho won’t see it).

“i- uh-”, he stutters, embarrassed that his confession had been made at such an _inappropriate_ time.

minho hums, as if he’s contemplating. “take me on a few dates first, channie-hyung. then maybe i’ll consider,” he says simply. before chan can formulate a response -- even process that minho may possibly reciprocate his messy, fucked-up feelings -- minho pushes chan’s head back under the showerhead to rinse the shampoo out of his hair.

they quickly finish showering and towel off. chan’s too embarrassed to run back to his room to grab a change of clothes when he’ll only be covered by a towel, but minho offers to do so.

 

in the time minho’s out of the bathroom, chan thinks. he thinks about how lovely it’d be to be minho’s -- to bring him on dates, to spoil him with gifts, to go on nice, long walks with him -- it’s too good to be true, not in their field of work. they won’t even have the time to spend time together, let alone go out on dates without eyes (or cameras) being on them at all times, no matter how well-hidden they are. the risk of dating as idols is too large, he can’t do this; the reputation of the whole group is at stake -- but he wants to do this. so badly.

minho reenters the bathroom, his presence made known to chan as he throws a few items of clothing over to him. intentional or not, minho misses, hitting chan smack in the face and out of his daze. the strong whiff of detergent hits chan hard as the clothes sit in his arms now, but there’s something off about them. he holds the shirt up now, there’s something that’s so familiar about the graphic printed onto it, something so _minho-_ esque about it -- oh.

“aren’t you going to put your clothes on, channie-hyung?” minho teases the older man, towel no longer slung low on his hips, instead replaced with another of minho’s countless pairs of joggers. he leisurely leans against the door, amused at chan’s internal panic. minho’s still shirtless, and chan curses silently because _god, why does minho have to do this to him?_

chan stutters, “they- they aren’t mine.”

“i know. i would’ve run back to your room to get some of your clothes, but i was too lazy to do that. at least make yourself look decent before i open the door again, hyung. we don’t want to startle the young ones.”

chan panics even more, now knowing that minho did intentionally bring him his own clothes so he’d be wearing minho’s clothes. he’ll be wearing minho’s clothes. in the dorm, where the rest of the members would see him. in minho’s clothes.

he turns away from minho, letting his towel fall to the floor as he scrambles to dress himself. chan thinks he hears minho mumble “cute butt”, but he really doesn’t want to dwell on it now. he gets a good look of himself in the mirror: he never knew minho’s clothes could look _this_ cute on someone other than minho -- maybe it’s just that minho’s clothes will make _anyone_ look cute. he catches a glimpse of minho’s eyes fixated on him in the mirror too.

 

“i’m taking you to lunch the next time we’re free, minho,” chan states as they both get out of the bathroom, his calm voice masking the quick beating of his heart well.

minho laughs his bright laugh, the one that chan knows best. “how straightforward, hyung, i guess i have no choice but to take you up on that offer. i hope the kids won’t be upset though, that the leader is only treating one of his eight teammates.”

“i- i guess so,” chan blushes slightly, eyes avoiding minho’s. the younger man takes chan’s shy demeanour as his cue to leave, retreating back to his own room not long after.

chan spends the rest of the day around the dorm. the thought of changing out of minho’s clothes never crosses his mind.

  


**Author's Note:**

> WHEW that was that,, let me know if i gotta add to the tags or change the rating on this bc i still don't know how to tag this...  
> also let me know if you liked this? or maybe i should stick to writing fluff hm  
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/topbinnie)


End file.
